


if my voice could reach back through the past

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Aleph seeks out third after being brought here is the most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if my voice could reach back through the past

Aleph is bound to die sometime.

This is an inevitable truth: all humans die. He will not become another Alice, either. Go to torment, go directly to torment, do not pass Go, do not collect $200.

This is why time travel was invented: for mucking things up.

Aleph is pretty sure the 1920's of Japan are a lot better than any year of the Tokyo Millennium. The clothes Lord Light and Darklord help him buy on arrival - time travel does not include period-appropriate clothing look a little strange to him, but he's more used to wearing armor anyway.

The second purchase he makes, after clothes, is a map. He desperately needs it; nothing is familiar to the Tokyo Millennium and he finds himself lost amongst businesses, apartments, shrines and churches.

Does he ever hate churches.

His chauffeurs steer him away from his object of annoyance and towards a small detective agency. It doesn't seem like much when he pushes open the door and he thinks the detective might have been arguing with a cat about toast.

"Detective Narumi?" Darklord asks.

Narumi quickly stops talking to his cat, who is muttering something about his laziness. "Yessir."

"And Gouto?" Lord Light continues. "Of the Kuzunoha clan?"

The cat almost smiles. "You've done your research."

"We're better at time than space," Lord Light admits. "This could easily be the right year but the wrong country. We're looking for a man, at the moment."

Aleph pulls out the picture he was given and hands it over. Blond, dressed in a dapper suit and hat, otherwise nondescript. The time of handsome fellow you would expect to meet in a bar.

Narumi examines the photograph. "Hm, I know I've seen him around... Got a name?"

"It's probably Louis," Aleph replies with a small shrug. "He's usually a Louis."

"Are you sure you want to go looking for him?" Gouto asks. Narumi apparently knows better than to interrupt meows. "After all, he is-"

"My closest friend." Aleph pauses. "Will payment in macca be all right?"

A brief bit of negotiation nets Aleph Narumi's assistant to accompany him around the places that Lucifer was last seen. Given that Raidou is clearly a powerful summoner, Aleph doesn't feel slighted at all by this arrangement.

Technically, given the amount he just paid, Aleph should expect Raidou to protect him from the demons in the areas they're searching. Technically, he lays waste to the first group of demons to attack them. Raidou raises an eyebrow and says nothing, and particularly says nothing about anyone guarding anybody else.

Demons stop attacking the two of them and start running instead.

Outside the church that Aleph's been avoiding, a blond young man who appears mostly human but gives off a presence too familiar to Aleph to be anywhere near it is leaning against the gates. His expression is hidden at this distance behind his hat.

Raidou slows to a stop and lets Aleph approach him alone. Aleph reminds himself to thank him later, after he finishes closing the distance between him and Lucifer and pulls him into a hug.

Lucifer speaks too quietly for anyone else to hear: "I've missed you, too, Aleph."


End file.
